


Home On The Road

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Boys In Love, Brave Castiel (Supernatural), Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel doesn't like Crowds, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Dean's Baby is an ebony Gibson guitar, Dean's Entourage, Eventual Relationships, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Marriage, Idiots in Love, Leather Jackets, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Manager Castiel (Supernatural), Manager!Cas, Musician Dean Winchester, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Poor Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rockstar!dean, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Music manager Cas Novak faces a new challenge every day... apart from the feat of concealing his hapless and hopeless feelings for his client and best friend, the international rockstar, Dean Winchester--that challenge is definitely not a new one.ORA chorus of Rockstar!Dean and Manager!Cas in a Modern Au, with several verses of light angst and a fluffy encore crescendo.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Home On The Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenore_Draven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore_Draven/gifts).



> Written for a friend on Dumblr™, after she had--purely by accident--posted consecutive pictures of Dean and Cas in leather jackets, where they looked like (you guessed it) Rockstar Dean Winchester and his ever-faithful, long-time manager, Castiel Novak.
> 
> If you search the "Lucy's Writing" tag on my Tumblr @all-or-nothing-baby you should find the post. I'd upload/link it here but I'm a dumbass who doesn't know how to. One of these days...

They were pouring out of the tour bus one by one, after having pulled into the narrow street at the side entrance of the stadium, when a sizable group of fans—who must have managed to slip past the barriers—surged en mass towards Dean and his entourage.

Dean's laughter at something which Cas, Dean's manager, had muttered in his ear, quickly turned into an _oh, shit_ as he eyed the small mob. Most of his personal security team—Ketch, Jo, and Benny—deftly weaved their way to the frontline, with Charlie hanging back with Dean and Cas as the fans now crowded round, pushing them up against the side of the bus as they attempted to move closer to the building's supposedly quiet entrance.

Dean's eyes shot straight for his manager. "Cas?"

With Charlie doing her best to block the Sharpies and notebooks, LPs and flashing cell phones being thrust at Dean, as well as doing her best to shield him, Cas did the only thing he could…

_Castiel Novak had been Dean Winchester's manager since he'd started out at age nineteen, with a battered old guitar, playing tiny gigs for peanuts in some less than undesirable back street bars. They'd met and college and, for Cas at least, it'd been infatuation-at-first-sight. Dean was funny, easy-going and kind. He was also beyond talented, on his jet-black 1967 Gibson Impala he affectionately called Baby and had a voice like whiskey and warm honey that sang of a life he'd had to fight for from an age far, far too young. It wasn't long until Cas' infatuation and lust soon turned to a love which spread through him like wildfire—and burned just as deep as it did hot. Dean, of course, had no idea. He was way too focused on his own love: making music and touring. These days, riding high on the back of his debut hit album, and with a just as successful second now under his black leather belt, Dean and his Baby filled huge stadiums like this one with adoring fans like the ones currently throwing themselves at him. But this was the first time a crowd had gotten so close and caught the crew unawares. Cas now looked over at Dean and saw the panic in his eyes. Dean was claustrophobic. And it was only Cas that knew._

...With a manic and questioning look from Dean, Cas managed to put Dean's headphones back on for him, knowing Zeppelin would still be playing via his Spotify playlist on his phone. He took the shades from Dean's top pocket and put them on his face for him, leaned in close and he said, "Close your eyes, Dean, I've got you." Cas, using his other arm as a barrier to barge his way through the screaming fans, then lead the way, with Charlie staying at Dean's back to fend off the vigorous crowd. Cas could hear Dean's deep breaths over his shoulder. "Almost there. You're okay, Dean" he said, squeezing Dean's hand in encouragement and hoping it was enough.

They reached the side doors where, having heard the fans, the stadium's security team ushered the three of them in. Charlie immediately headed somewhere with the team leader, talking to Jo on her walkie, letting her and Benny know they'd made it safely inside.

Dean didn't need to ask Cas to take him straight through to his dressing room.

Once inside, a huge space with three sofas and a full bathroom suite in the back (it was a permanent must-have on Dean's rider), Cas closed the door behind them, blocking out any and all commotion. No more flashing lights, no more screams—and no more being crushed in a crowd of over-eager fans.

Dean sat down, taking off his shades and leaning back on the sofa, arms crossing the top of his head. He breathed deep and exhaled sharply as Cas paced the room.

"Dean, I'm so sorry. That must've been _hell_ for you. I couldn't—I wish… I should've moved faster, got you out of there sooner. I just—"

Dean, now so much calmer, looked at Cas in confusion. "What're you talking about, man? I was spiralling. And you not only got me out of there dude, you totally saved me from a full-on panic attack!"

Cas shook his head. "I should've seen the incident coming."

"Not even Ketch saw that one coming. You don't have special powers, Cas. You couldn't have known."

"But I—"

Dean now stood and stopped Cas in his tracks, placing hands-on Cas' shoulders to cease his pacing.

"Cas, what you did… frickin biblical, man. The headphones and shades thing? That was pure genius! And you..." Dean swallowed, eyes falling beneath Cas' (to his mouth?) then up again, "...you holding my hand like that?" Dean's own hands now slid from Cas' shoulders and down his arms into his hands, "It really grounded me. Knowing you were there; that I was safe; that you _had_ me? It brought me back. From the brink. You were… everything I needed, Cas."

Cas blinked too fast, his mouth moving but no words were leaving his dried-up throat.

"You saved me, dude. From embarrassment, from my fears. You… you're _always_ there to save me. From all my weaknesses, my mistakes. Cas, you've always been there to save me from _myself_. So I… I guess I'm kinda tryna say—what with always recording and touring, recording and touring, I've never really… Like, I always wanted to but…" Dean took a steadying breath. "Actually, you know what? That's bullshit. I've just been a coward, is all," Dean admitted.

Cas looked down at their hands as Dean's thumbs gently stroked across his knuckles. As his heart sped up in his chest, Cas gripped at Dean's fingers tight, eyes slowly moving back up until they were locked onto that dazzling green gaze, a look of both shock and hope now gracing his features.

Cas cleared his throat before managing to stutter, "Dean, I—is this?—are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Do you _want_ me to be?"

Cas couldn't help the laugh that erupted from him as he nodded his intentions.

Dean, apparently, not needing any more confirmation than that, closed the space between them—the one suddenly filled with years of not just attraction but great attachment, affection and... love. He placed his roughened but perfect musician's hands along Cas' stubbled jaw, leaned in, and smiled into what was their first kiss.

And Cas? Cas was in Heaven.

That night, Dean played his best gig of the tour so far. Maybe his best gig ever.

After the rest of the group had caught them together and wolf-whistled and whooped, throwing out a few _finally_ comments in their direction for good measure; after Charlie asked out Jo a few months later; after the album had gone platinum around the same time Dean Winchester's _To Hell & Back _ World Tour ended and he, at long last took a well-earned break somewhere on the coast—with warm breezes and white sands where even the beers came with little umbrellas—Cas realised he had been wrong. He wasn't in Heaven at all. At Dean's side and in his bed, Cas was just where he'd always wanted to be...

... _home_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave me some lovely kudos and a comment, if you fancy...
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
